


Read between the lines

by stjarna



Series: Season 4 - Coda Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Classified - Freeform, Coda Challenge, Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, Episode: s04e02 Meet the New Boss, F/M, Missing Scenes, Reference to Promo materials for 4x03, Spoilers, Trust, Tumblr: thefitzsimmonsnetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for The "Season 4, Episode 2 - Meet the New Boss" Coda Challenge organized by The Fitzsimmons Network on Tumblr.Summary in the Notes section, as additional spoiler protection for those who have not seen the episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts:  
> \- What happens with May?  
> \- Fitz's encounter with Daisy  
> \- A bit of the new Director trying to be an ass, and Simmons not having any of it.

The Director is standing behind his desk, sorting papers into a folder as he speaks, “I do not trust Dr. Radcliffe on this base. You will take May to his lab instead.”

“Then may I _at least_ suggest to wait until Agents Mackenzie and Fitz have returned from their mission, to allow Agent Fitz to accompany us,” Simmons pleads calmly.

“Agent Fitz is an engineer,” the Director argues matter-of-factly, “His expertise is not needed here. You will go, and this mission is to remain classified.”

“Sir, you know that Fitz is more than an engineer…,” Simmons replies, but he interrupts her.

“His primary function in S.H.I.E.L.D. is that of an engineer. I stand by my previous decision. _You_ will take Agent May to Dr. Radcliffe’s lab. Nobody else gets involved. _Is that clear?_ ”

He stares at her with piercing eyes.

“I have happily ignored your breach of Section 17 so far, since this regulation seems to be of minor importance taking the bigger picture into account, but _if_ your personal relationship with Agent Fitz is becoming an issue in this case, let me make it _very_ clear that there will be consequences for any possible insubordination on your part, Agent Simmons. _Understood?_ … You’re dismissed.”

She glares at him and takes a deep breath, “With all due respect, Director Mace, your assessment of the situation is wrong.”

She feels her heart beat anxiously and angrily in her chest, but doesn’t allow the sensation to stop her from saying what needs to be said, “Agents Fitz and Mackenzie may have gathered _important_ intel during their current mission; intel that could prove _invaluable_ in saving Agent May’s life. _Moreover_ , Agent Fitz has done the most research with regard to the box that contained our so-called ghost. His _professional_ expertise, as an engineer as well as a _scientist_ , **_is_** needed for this mission, and for this very reason, and this reason _only_ , I **_will_** get Agent Fitz involved. … Which leaves you with two options: either give him the necessary clearance, or start thinking about possible consequences for my insubordination.”

She’s breathing heavily, awaiting the Director’s reply.

“You drive a hard bargain, Agent Simmons,” he finally replies, the hint of a smug grin on his face, that causes Simmons’ body to flood with rage.

“I want to save Agent May, Sir,” she says, trying not to let her anger be heard in the tone of her voice, “ _That’s_ my primary concern right now.”

“Alright,” the Director concludes, “Agent Fitz gets the necessary clearance to be involved in this mission. The rest however stays…”

“Classified,” she acknowledges, “Understood.”

 

* * *

 

He stands on the open ramp of the quinjet, his hands tucked into his pockets, and watches her as she slowly leaves their sight. His jaw is clenched, and he’s blinking rapidly, trying to suppress tears. He presses the button to close the ramp and turns around. Mack is standing in front of Agents Stephens and Richmond.

“Not a word to anyone about this,” his deep voice booms, “Understood? That’s an order.”

The two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents mumble a quiet “Yes, Sir,” and turn around to head for the cockpit.

Mack lets out an exhausted grunt and sits down, rubbing his face with both hands.

Fitz walks over and sits down across from him.

“Sorry about my outburst earlier,” he mutters and buckles up, as the engines of the quinjet start roaring.

“Honestly, Turbo,” Mack replies and looks up, “maybe it was about time one of us had one.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really. I need to process this first.”

“Okay,” Fitz replies, and nervously jitters with his knee, “Just know that… Well… If you want …”

“I know, Turbo,” Mack says calmly, “Thanks.”

Fitz exhales sharply. He keeps his eyes on Mack, who’s now staring at the ground, quietly.

The buzzing of his cell phone interrupts the silence. Fitz reaches for his pocket, and pulls out the device. A still photo of a smiling Jemma greets him on the screen.

“Simmons,” he says, waving his phone at Mack, who looks up and nods.

Fitz picks up the call, “Hey, we’re on our way back to the base…”

“Can you talk?” she asks, and the tone of her voice lets him know that something is wrong.

“Hold on a second,” he says, and unbuckles. Quickly he takes a few steps away from Mack toward the far end of the quinjet. He turns to face the wall and speaks quietly, “What’s going on, Jemma?”

“May,” he hears her say, “It… She… got to her, the … well, let’s just call her a ghost for the time being.”

“Shit,” he mutters and exhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, “How is she?”

“Hallucinating, paranoid, aggressive. It took her entire strike team and the help of our Inhuman Director to bring her down. Currently, she’s sedated and on her way to Radcliffe’s lab… with me.”

“Radcliffe,” he mumbles. It’s not a question as much as a statement.

“Yes, I suggested getting Radcliffe involved. His scientific and medical experience, particularly with parasitic organisms _might_ prove valuable in finding a cure. The Director approved of that.”

“Radcliffe is a good choice. You’re right.”

He hears her sigh heavily, “I wanted to keep May at the base, where we have better equipment, but Director Mace didn’t want Radcliffe there.”

She falls silent for a moment, and her voice trembles when she speaks up again, “We can’t lose her, Fitz. We can’t lose anyone else. We can’t.”

Tears shoot to his eyes, hearing the pain and fear in her voice. He wishes she was standing in front of him now, so he could wrap his arms around her, pull her closer.

“Don’t, Jemma! Don’t go there. Don’t _start_ there. If there _is_ a way to save her, you and Radcliffe can find it. I know you can. _You_ know you can!”

He pauses. Hesitates. She needs to know.

“There was another one at the lab.”

“Another … ghost?” He can hear anxiety in her tone.

“Yes,” he replies begrudgingly, “There were three open crates actually, just like the first box. But we only saw _one_ of the … occupants.”

“Please tell me he didn’t touch you or Mack,” she says with urgency.

“No. He didn’t. … But he got close, Jemma. Very close,” he admits.

“But you got away,” she says relieved.

“Yes. With a little unexpected help.”

“From whom?” she asks surprised.

“A guy with a flaming skull for a head,” Fitz says and scratches the back of his head, “Which was just about the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen, and you know that we’ve seen some crazy stuff.”

“A flaming skull? Was he Inhuman?”

“I don’t know… His sidekick was.”

“There was someone with him?”

He swallows.

“Yes, and she disappeared as quickly as she showed up, like a trembling flower blown away into the sky.”

“Fitz,” she whispers, “you saw…”

“Not now, Jemma. Not over the phone,” he interrupts her, “It doesn’t matter right now. We need to focus on May. Okay?”

He can hear her inhaling sharply, “You’re right.”

“I downloaded what I could from the lab’s computer,” he continues, “I’ll send you everything I got. Maybe there’s something there.”

“Thank you,” she says. Her voice is barely above a whisper when she continues speaking, “I wish you could be here, Fitz. Sometimes I feel like we’re invincible as a team.”

“You can do this, Jemma,” he reassures her, “And in this particular case, I _really_ think Radcliffe is the better Scotsman to be involved.”

He hears a little chuckle, then a pause.

“You be safe, okay?”

Her reply makes him laugh, “Jemma, I’ll be at the base with a good fifteen armed guards at every bloody door. _I’m_ not the one currently travelling with a paranoid, hallucinating Asian woman who once took down an entire army all by herself. _You_ be safe!”

“I will,” she says quietly. “One last thing, Agent Fitz,” she continues in a louder, authoritative tone, “this entire mission is classified. The Director has given _you_ the necessary clearance to be involved, since your scientific expertise and the intel you have gathered during your mission are invaluable. But let me make it _very_ clear that you cannot, _under any circumstances_ , tell _anyone_ on our team, _especially_ not Agent Coulson, that I will do _everything_ I can, _everything_ in my power, to save Agent May’s life. Is that _understood_ , Agent Fitz? You _cannot_ tell him that.”

He smiles, “Understood, Agent Simmons.”

He hears a sigh of relief.

She clears her throat, “We’re about to touch down, Fitz. I had better strap back in.”

“Yes,” he replies, “I’ll send you my intel. Call if I can help in any other way.”

“I will.”

She falls silent, but doesn’t hang up.

“Jemma,” he says and takes a deep breath.

“Yes,” she whispers.

“I love you. Just know that.”

He hears a sound between chuckling and crying.

“Thank you, Agent Fitz,” she says quietly.

Her voice is replaced by three mechanical beeps as she terminates the call.

He looks at the dark screen and inhales sharply, before turning around.

“I need to talk to Coulson when we get back to the base,” he says to Mack.


End file.
